bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anomalous13/Silver City
Well, hey everyone! Welcome to this blog post, where I will be posting my new fanfic,'' Silver City''. As expected, the fanfic will take place in the same universe as Global Conflicts. As I said before, I am postponing Global Conflicts ''indefinitely to improve my storywriting skills. Now, there will be around 10 chapters for teh fanfic, and they will be much longer in comparison to the chapters in Global Conflicts. Umm...that's all I have to say for now, I'll update this later. External Links *FAQ Chapter Guide *Chapter 1: Introductions *Chapter 2: Calamity *Chapter 3: Captivity *Chapter 4: Chaos *Chapter 5: Conquest *Chapter 6: *Chapter 7: *Chapter 8: *Chapter 9: *Chapter 10: Endgame Chapters 1-5 Teaser= "Imagine what it would be like...if the world had no crimes or evil. A perfect world. The thing is, a true utopia is impossible to achieve, no matter what. There is always going to be crime out there...always. No matter how strong a city is, there are no exceptions." Christopher, 2020. |-| Chapter 1= *'Silver City''' *'July 20, 2012' *'11:11 AM' There he was, the famous Alexander, flying above the great Silver City. Alexander was the selfless, enthusiastic, and goodwill type of monkey. A very nice and great monkey. One of the rare monkeys that one would see in the world as it is today. Alexander is the long time dedicated defender of Silver City, protecting it from Bloons and monkey criminals alike. When it comes to Bloons and monkey criminals, a plasma monkey is great for handling these types of evil. A ''plasma monkey. Alexander isn't the typical Plasma Monkey. He's a force to be reckoned with. His friends aren't the average monkeys either. If it weren't for Alexander, Silver City would have been much different than it is now. Silver City... During this time of the year, Silver City was in peace and tranquil. Silver City is the largest city in the world. It's also the most powerful and influential. Silver City has had it's long history of remarkable events, like the global war of 1989 or the Uprising back in 1998. Of course, nothing lasts forever. In Silver City, there tends to be trouble, such as the Bloon Empire or monkey criminals. Bloons...very peculiar. These "Bloons" are very mysterious creatures. Their origin, their infrastructure, their their motives. Everything about them was mysterious! If one thing is certain, it is that they seek to destroy life and replace it. The Bloons are similar to parasites, but much more deadly than the typical parasite. Monkeys and Bloons have been at war for over two decades, it's crazy. Rumors around the city are spreading, rumoring that the Bloons are planning to lead an invasion on Silver City soon. In Silver City, there tends to be criminals causing mischief. These criminals are your typical monkey goons. Since Alexander's interventions, the crime rate of Silver City has decreased significantly. Not only that, Bloons haven't attacked Silver City for a year. Whoever knew that a Plasma Monkey could be so feared? Ariera Street is one of the most famous landmarks of Silver City. It's truly remarkable! This is where Alexander lives, and here he is with his friends now! '''Andrew '- "Hey Alex, now that we're finally back, now what?" Alexander - "First off, I'm just glad that we're back from dealing with pesky MOABs at Tudis Base. Not really difficult, more like "chores" actually..." Andrew - "Hahah, you don't need to brag! Anyways, I can't wait to upgrade this sniper! It's not very efficient for the tasks that I've been given recently. Pesky MOABs indeed..." Gideon - "Being a doctor and all is pretty cool...but I was not prepared for this! It was pretty fun though. Compared to ZOMGs, MOABs are nothing! Well anyways, I'm glad that you guys have my back!" Alexander '''- "And we got yours. Us monkeys gotta stick together right?" '''Gideon - "Definitely. So....I've got to head back home for now, see you guys tomorrow." Alexander '- "See you. Hmm. Andy, do you have any chips? I could go for a snack..." '''Andrew '- "I think there's some in the pantry..not sure. Don't get too fat! Hahah. I'm heading home, going to get some rest. See you tomorrow." 'Alexander '- "Got it. See you! Hmm...all alone now. What should I do...? I'll have a banana sundae. But I need to go poop. Very tough choices in life...I'm sad now. Uhhhh, I'll eat ice cream first! There's never a bad time for eating ice cream! Besides pooping. AAa. Uhh... who am I talking to?" After Alexander finished his...poop and ate ice cream, there was a phone call. The commander of the Silver City military base was calling him. Pretty odd for a high ranking person to casually call a home phone. Anyways, the commander was calling to bring up an issue. Crime in Silver City! At first, Alexander refused, but this wasn't the typical crime. It was nothing that Alexander can't handle! There was a bank robbery, at one of Silver City's famous banks. Several goons were reported on the news channel to have stolen over $7,000,000 Monkey Money! How did that even happen? 30 minutes ago at the National Monkey Bank... Several goons with black gas masks entered the bank. They pointed dart guns loaded with Bloontonium all over the place. A receptionist was calling the police, but the goons have managed to reroute the calls to a private phone number. 'Goon #1 '- "Nice work. Too bad that you won't be getting any of the money..." '''Goon #2 - "What are you--" The monkey just...shot the other monkey without hesitation. He then continued to the bank. A few of the monkeys headed to the safes, which had an impressive security system. Nonetheless, the criminals still managed to get through. There was the money. There was so much money, it was a national bank of course. Goon #3 - "Our boss wasn't wise enough to give us more bags for this money!" Goon #4 - "Did you fill up the bags yet?" Goon #3 - "Okay, we're done. Let's...wait WHAT ARE YOU --" The monkey casually threw a gas bomb at the other monkey, apparently killing him. He went back to the front of the back. Then, the walls busted. Several police cars crashed into the bank! Unexpectedly, the monkeys inside were also the criminals! All the poor civilians watching in horror...the event was terrifying. Then, the goons shot multiple civilians without warning. After that, the monkeys approached the police cars, and another goon came out of a police car. This guy seemed different... Customized gas mask, black longcoat, shiny shoes, burned skin, impressive height, this monkey was extremely odd. His voice was deep and distorted as well. It sounded like a monkey, but not a monkey at the same time. Monkey - "Not surprised that this is all the men we have left. Let's go." Then, all of the monkeys left, nowhere to be found again. |-| Chapter 2 (1/2)= *'July 20, 2012' *'12:02 PM' *'National Monkey Bank' Several calls by nearby witnesses hailed the majority of the police force to the bank. When they arrived, there was absolutely no trace of the criminal actions. No fingerprints, nothing left behind, nothing! Well, the police were very puzzled on why some of the criminals were dead on the floor. The police reported of having over $7,000,000 Monkey Money stolen from the bank, with no trace. Officer #1 - "Excuse me, but why did no one call the police while this was happening?" Civilian #1 - "What are you talking about? Most of us dialed the emergency numbers right away!" Officer #2 - "Gahh. Can you tell us anything else that happened? Like why some of the criminals are dead?" Civilian #1 - "Well, believe it or not, the criminals killed their own guys! Everyone saw it! We don't know why. It was pretty odd. The criminals were using stolen police cars, and they just vanished." Officer #1 - "Where on Earth did they get police cars?? And they just vanished? No one has a clue of where they went?" Civilian #2 - "No one has an idea of where they went. At first, we thought that the police cars were actual policemen, but it ended up being more goons. Then, this weird monkey emerged from a car. He had a cool longcoat, a weird gas mask, and everything!" Officer #2 - "Hmm...we'll be on the lookout for him. Thank you. Anything else?" Civilian #1 - "As you can obviously see, the criminals shot several people with loaded Bloontonium darts. Bloontonium is illegal! Those goons, were just horrible! Sigh.." Officer #1 - "Thank you sir. Hey Carl, what'd you get from the other people?" Officer #3/Carl - "Same thing as you guys. I've heard that these criminals were all wearing gas masks, but there were no chemical attacks at all. I found it strange. I need to go back to the station and inform the commissioner about this." With no trace, no clues, no hints, no anything, it was very difficult to determine who robbed the bank. The dead criminals were unable to be identified, which was very odd. Whoever orchestrated this robbery, they did it perfectly! The police weren't able to determine much. Then, Alexander arrived really late to the "party", an hour after the robbery ended. He asked the policemen about the robbery, and he was also confused about things. Alexander decided that with no leads, he wouldn't be able to be any help. Then, he left the bank, and headed back to his home. Alexander - "Well, that was pointless. But it was interesting...I'm going to head home and have a coffee, or something. Ahh, coffee...brings back so many memories." Flashback.... *'August 3, 2008' *'12:34 PM' *'Silver City National Park' It is the year 2008. At this point, Alexander was only 20 years old. Unlike the present day, Alexander and Gideon didn't know Andrew yet. Gideon and Alexander were at the park. The weather was very pleasant. It was hot, the skies were sunny, bright, and free of clouds. There was a gentle and calming wind blowing throughout the park every now and then. Young monkeys throwing frisbees, other monkeys playing around the park, other monkeys taking a stroll. It was peaceful and soothing. Tranquility is something rather hard to achieve in the busy Silver City. The two monkeys were talking about current events, personal things, the usual. Convenience store robbery, global resource debates, etc. Enjoying coffee, staring at the pleasant scenery, it was one of their typical days. Gideon - "That's...pretty gross...and I'm a doctor...so that is very gross. So Alex, how does it feel to be one of the most famous people on the globe? I actually feel a little honored speaking to you, hah." Alexander - "Come on! You're my best childhood friend! No need to feel honored, you're so silly. Anyways, what is it like to feel famous? Well, it has its perks, and its downsides. For example, people idolize me all the time. Having a single monkey look up to me makes my day! Then, we have the unnecessary attention whenever I'm doing things like grocery shopping or buying furniture. It gets really annoying sometimes. But, I've just learned to deal with the downsides. It makes things so much better." Gideon '''- "Do you ever feel as if you and your relatives and friends are endangered? I would if I were famous on a global scale!" '''Alexander - "Ahh, at first. When I first made my appearance to the world, I immediately regretted it. I was so worried about my family! They were forced to move to a different city, under heavy protection of course. I miss them...although I do see them a few times every year. As for my friends, no one knows who I'm friends with, thankfully. Now, since criminals and Bloons alike are scared of me, I really have nothing to worry about. Hey, let's head back to the coffee shop. I could use another cup." Gideon - "Same here. Speaking of attention, those monkeys over there are waving at you!" Alexander '''- "Gotta love the fans! OUCH!" A frisbee suddenly hit Alexander's face. After that, a young monkey accidentally ran into him. Ouch. '''Monkey - "Oww...I'm really sorry sir! Please forgive me, I'm so stupid." Alexander - "Don't need to be so hard on yourself little guy! A frisbee hitting a Super Monkey? Pshh. That didn't hurt....for the most part. Here's your frisbee back! I'm Alexander, what's your name little guy?" Gideon (quietly) '''- "Heheh....hard on." '''Monkey - "My name's Christopher, Chris for short. Well, I should go back and toss this frisbee back at my friend. Nice meeting you Alex!" Gideon - "That guy's so adorable! He reminds me of you actually." Alexander '''- "I was thinking that too...such a cute fellow. Why am I forgetting something...Oh yeah! The coffee shop! Let's go!" At the coffee shop... '''Alexander - "Can I ask you something?" Gideon - "You just did." Alexander - "Can I ask you two questions?" Gideon - "You just did!" Alexander - "AAAaaaa, shut up! Okay, can I ask you four questions?" Gideon - "You just did!" Alexander - "When?!" Gideon - "Just now! Hahahah." Alexander '- "I swear I will kill you in your sleep, then steal your laundry soap....anyways, let's tell each other our stories." '''Gideon '- "...you already know my story. The typical monkey being raised. Earning a job, having a good fortune. I'm the typical monkey! It's pretty boring to be honest. Anyways, I know your story too. Why are we telling each other's stories if we already know them?" 'Alexander '- "Umm...I have no idea. Forget about that. Hmm....errr....uhh...What's your favorite word Gideon?" '''Gideon - "Revenge. I really love that word. Too lazy to explain why though. My second favorite word is morality. It's a very interesting topic when you think about it. What about you Alex? What's your favorite word?" Alexander - "Hmm, I'd say duty. Heheheh, doodie." Gideon - "Err....okay. Hmm, that monkey has an interesting sniper rifle. Wait, isn't that the rare...I'm going to go ask him." A few minutes later... Gideon - "The fellow said that his name was Andrew. Not sure what a 12 year old is doing with a very rare sniper rifle...or why sniper rifles are even allowed in coffee shops." Alexander '- "Your curiosity never ceases to amaze me Gideon, haha." ''End of flashback.... |-| Chapter 2 (2/2)= As Alexander flies throughout the Silver City skies reminiscing back on memories, two monkeys watch from below. Like the criminals, these monkeys had a gas mask and black cloak. '''Monkey #1 - "...hahah, get it? Tune a fish?" Monkey #2 - "...that was horrible!" Monkey #1 - "You're just a hater, don't even talk to me, jerk! I'm going to go to this corner and be all depressed, all thanks to you..." Monkey #2 - "Hahaha. So, when are-- Yo hey look! Isn't that the famous Alexander?!" Monkey #1 - "That is! Inform the boss!" *'Unknown Underground Location' *'August 13, 2012' *'2:56 PM' ... There are several monkeys in black gas masks walking throughout the place. Some are on computers, some are testing equipment, and some are conversing. One of the monkeys was walking to the odd monkey seen in the bank. People call him Calamity. He was a true terror to everyone! Monkey #1 '''- "Uhh, sir, the police are still clueless on the whereabouts of the bank robbers." '''Calamitous - "They will remain clueless. Now, I have been getting the word from our men that Alexander has been seen flying around Silver City." Monkey #1 - "Yes, why?" Calamitous - "Well, I'm impressed by him. Feared by all criminals and Bloons alike. Do you fear him?" Monkey #1 - "Nahh. I don't even know anything about the guy." Calamitous '- "Good, good. We will not have cowards here! Anyways, tell the men that I am going to make my announcement soon." '''Monkey #1 '- "Got it!" It's been about three weeks since the bank robbery. The police still have no traces on the whereabouts of the robbers. $7,000,000 is a lot of Monkey Money. Imagine what one could do with that money! When that money is in the possession of bad guys, it's not so fun to imagine what they would do with it. As for the heroes, who knows what they have been up to lately. Alexander and his two friends are at his home again. '''Alexander - "I'm sick of the military using me as a "get out of jail free" card all the time! It's irritating! Most of the time, the police can handle the issues! Grr." Gideon - "That's true. But what about the issues that the police nor the military can't solve?" Andrew '- "Then we have a cruddy police and military." '''Alexander '- "There's never been an issue that the military can't handle though. It's as if they're too lazy to deal with the problems. Fighting crime is like a chore nowadays...I need a challenge." '''Gideon - "Be careful what you wish for!" Andrew '''- "What kind of monkey would Alexander not be able to handle?" The television was on. It was on the news channel. '''Announcer - "And the monkeys did not lose their food! Thank goodness. Now, I-- Err, excuse me folks, we're receiving a call. Why is someone calling at this time...nevermind, I'll pick it up. A few moments pass. Announcer - "The guy on the phone says that we must put this call of speaker phone, and broadcast it across all of Silver City within five minutes...or the police station is going to blow up!? Guys, what do you want me to - fine!" The video had crude quality. It was as if it was recorded by a potato. Anyways, the video just displayed a black screen, then the lights turned on. A tall monkey with a long coat and a weird gas mask slowly approached the camera. It was one of the monkeys from the bank robbery! Calamitous '''- "Greetings, I believe that I have your attention. For everyone who doesn't know, I am the one who was in charge of the Monkey National Bank three weeks ago! By the looks of it, no one has a clue of who did it. Well, here I am! The mastermind behind the robbery. Before you send cops after me, I'm here to show all of you this! Men! Bring him out!" A monkey emerged from the darkness. He was tied down to a wooden chair in poor condition. He had a bag on his head. Then, one of Calamity's goons removed the bag. Underneath it was a terrified face. Blood dripping all over it, wet hair, and bruises everywhere. '''Calamitous - "Now, what's your name?" Monkey '''- "...Austin..." '''Calamitous - "...odd name. Do you fear death?" Monkey - "What?! No! Please don't!" Calamitous '''- "I may not. Of course, I'm well known for deception. Anyways, I've been hearing about the famous Alexander. He's feared, he's powerful, he's a symbol of hope. Doesn't anyone know that, nothing lasts forever? Well Silver City, let me tell you this. This Alexander, just defends this pathetic city for no reason!" '''Calamitous - "Alexander, I'm not exactly sure who you are, and I don't know why you help thousands of corrupt people everyday, but keep this in mind; I will pursue you, and I will destroy you! You may be feared by thousands across the globe, but you don't look very intimidating to me!" Slight pause...then a beep is heard. Calamitous - "I've just got the word that the police scattered throughout my "current location". Well, look at this detonator. I'm curious what it does...click." A loud explosion is heard from the distance. Calamitous - "The sounds of clicking are music to my ears. Well, I'll let you know that these deaths, are just the beginning. Hide wherever you like Alexander...it's only going to delay the inevitable." Monkey - "WAIT! NO--" The call suddenly stops; loud static is heard. The news channel was immediately shut down. Sirens sound all over Silver City. Alexander '''- "What the hell?!" '''Gideon - "Uhh.....he doesn't look like your average criminal. He looks pretty intimidating to be honest!" Andrew '''- "He just killed several innocent monkeys...just like that! Who would do that!? But anyways, Alexander can take on any criminal, no exceptions!" '''Gideon - "Calamity is just begging for his ass to be kicked..." Alexander - "Excuse me guys, I need to go. I have a feeling of where Calamity could be." Gideon - "Uhh....we'll just remain here." More explosions were heard around the city. More sirens, and more police cars. A few screams were heard as well. At the moment, fear was prominent all over Silver City. |-| Chapter 3= *'Alexander's Place' *'August 13, 2012' *'5:05 PM' Back at Alexander's place... Gideon & Andrew - "Uhh....what now?" Gideon & Andrew '''- "I was about ask you--" '''Gideon & Andrew - "Stop copying everything I'm..." Gideon & Andrew - "..." Gideon & Andrew - "Ha!" Gideon & Andrew - "Stop that!" Andrew - "Anyways...we need to figure out what to do now. I'm going to...uhh, stay here I guess." Gideon - "I'm heading home...I need to see my children. Thank goodness I have a week break from my job. Being stuck in that hospital is depressing..." Andrew '''- "Do you ever miss being a hero? You were like the predecessor to Alexander!" '''Gideon - "Nah, I didn't really like the attention. I like my job now, it's nice and peaceful. Gideon leaves. *'Silver City Police Station' *'8/13/12' *'5:05 pm' Police Commissioner '''- "How the hell did we just lose dozens of our innocent officers?! That Calamity....I would kick his ass but we all know that Alexander would do it the best." '''Carl - "Sir, we are getting several casualty reports. Even more police officers, innocent civilians, et cetera. At the moment, we are trying to trace more ominous signals." Commissioner '''- "Trace the signal of those calls!" '''Carl - "What do you think we are doing? There was another call, coming from some warehouse near the city's outskirts. I also heard reports of Alexander flying around the city." Commissioner '- "Send officers to that location...and be careful this time. As for Alexander, I'm sure he knows what he is doing." '''Carl '- "I'm on it." *'''Abandoned Warehouses *'Silver City Outskirts' *'5:24 PM' The outskirts of Silver City. Currently, the skies were cloudy. This place has garbage and litter scattered throughout the place...so much junk everywhere. Along with that, were several small warehouses in very poor condition. Not to mention the dead bodies. When looking at this place from afar, it is very depressing. There was a Z.O.M.G lying on top of a tall scrap hill. Many police officers have just arrived. The area was filled with silence. The only noises to be heard were the whistling wind and scraps flying throughout the place. Carl - "We need to search through these warehouses! Be careful, and be sharp. Never be alone, always stick with a partner or two!" One group of officers approached a tall, green, and rusty warehouse. As they approach inside, the inside is dimly lit up. There was a light bulb hanging from the ceiling, but it was almost dead. There were a few tables, with dirty papers on them. Additionally, there were a few gas masks on the floow. Officer #1 '''- "Calamity's goons have been here! Do you think this is a trap...?" '''Officer #2 - "By the looks of it, no one has been here for ages! Let's head outside and search in more warehouses." Another group of officers approached the ZOMG, and tried contacting it. No response. They continued on, to find a short, wide, and shiny warehouse. Oddly, this was the only warehouse in the entire area that looked "clean". Two groups of officers searched it. For a few moments, there was no activity. There was a sudden engine start up noise. For a moment, it was not known where the whirring noise was coming from. The ZOMG rose up, starting flying towards the police, and proceeded to drop bombs. The bombs were very powerful, and released large amounds of Bloontonium. Metallic walls rose from the edges of the area, trapping the officers. Carl '''- "Everyone in the warehouses! Hurry!" '''Several Officers - "Radios aren't working!" Officer #1 '- "Carl, is your radio working? Mine isn't!" '''Carl '- "...mine isn't either. They must be using a radio jammer! We're on our own here! Hiding would only delay things, as the force of the explosion wrecked the roofs of the warehouses. Soon, police officers were running around everywhere. Several of them were getting killed, while others were dying because of contact with Bloontonium. Some officers played dead and lied on the floor. Eventually, almost every innocent officer suffered gruesome deaths. The sight was very disturbing. The ZOMG was flying away. Out of nowhere, missles flew towards the ZOMG and collided with it, resulting in a huge explosion. The remains of the ZOMG crashed outside the walls. The outer metallic walls were punched through with explosions, and several soldiers and paramedics came in to the area. The officers playing dead rose up and headed to the soldiers. '''Solder #1 - "Monkeys, search the ZOMG wreck! What in the world happened here?" Carl '- "We got the word that Calamity and his goons were here. While searching the area, the outer walls rose up and trapped us here. The ZOMG flew over and dropped several bombs, killing everyone. Some of us played dead, but most of the officers are gone..." '''Soldier #1 '- "...go get some help over there. We'll take over here." 'Carl '- "Yes sir." *'''Silver City Military Base *'6:05 PM' Soldier #1 - "Calamity is wreaking more havoc around the city, and several attempts by the police to stop them were very unsuccessful." Commander '- "The city has been underestimating this threat...we are going to step in." *'Mount Magma *'5:25 PM' Alexander '- "Mount Magma...so many memories. Bad ones." Alexander now arrives at the top of Mount Magma. The usual heat, lava flowing down the volcano, the sizzling and bubbling lava. Alexander lands on the volcano, and looks around. Shortly, he sees one of Calamity's goons walking...into the mountain. He then follows. '''Alexander (thoughts) '- "Typical...several criminals have hidden here before. " Alexander lands, finds a nearby lever, and flips it. A door hidden on the surface opens; Alexander enters it. 'Alexander (thoughts) '- "It feels weird breaking in a base and not feeling nervous...I'm so arrogant." As Alexander walks through the dark, cold, and quiet hallways, the alarms suddenly sound. Several footsteps are heard approaching the entrance. Several monkeys with gas masks and black cloaks approach Alexander with dart guns and ice guns. '''Alexander (thoughts) - "So much for sneaking around. Ice guns? I wonder how they managed to weaponize the Ice Tower..." Alexander '- "Ice guns, really? Listen up before I beat you goons! Tell me where Calamity is!" ''No response. '''Alexander - "Well then, time to--" Gas emerges from the floor. It was a sickly green color. The entire hallway becomes flooded with the gas, and Alexander collapses on the floor. |-| Chapter 4= *'Unknown Location' *'August 14, 2012' *'10:05 AM' A faucet dripping water at a slow rate. Chains dangling from the ceiling. Rust all over the walls. Dim lights. There he was, the famous Alexander, tied up in chains, suspended to the ceiling. There was a heavy metal door in one side of the door, directly in front of Alexander. By the looks of it, Alexander was sweating, exhausted, and drowsy. Someone enters the room. The room that the strange figured entered from was all white. It looked like a white void. The person that just entered the room appeared as a silouhette. Later, more light shed onto the figure. He was a tall monkey, wearing a black outfit. He was also wearing a black cloak, along with a very strange gas mask. It was Calamitous! Alexander - "Ugh.......what in the world just happened? Hey! You just made a serious mistake by tying me up!" Calamitous - "Not as serious as your mistake, I fear." Calamitous slaps Alexander. Alexander - "Ouch..where am I?" Calamitous - "Do not be so concerned about your location, but rather your city." Alexander '''- "What are you talking about? Who are you?" '''Calamitous - "Are you playing stupid right now? Or is your vision still blurry?" Alexander - "Wait...Calamitous!" Calamitous - "Genius. Let's not stand on ceremony here. It is such a pity for a great hero to have his grave site in a place like this." Alexander - "What makes you so different from any other goon I've came across? To me, you are all the same; pathetic and worthless." Calamitous - " If you wish to escape, you will go through me first. Go on little boy, let's see what you can do. Then you'll see how I'm different from the rest." Alexander '- "Haven't you heard about what I can do? You're going to regret saying that!" Alexander effortlessly breaks free from the chains, and launches a punch at Calamitous. Calamity blocks the punch, and punches Alexander back. The two quickly engage in an intense fist fight. The strength of the two were so powerful, that every time their fists collided, a loud bang would sound and echo throughout the room. '''Alexander '- "Impressive! No one has ever lasted this long in a fight against me!" '''Calamitous - "Let us see how much arrogance you have left after we are finished here. Alexander - "Hmmph. You sound arrogant yourself." Calamitous - "Overconfidence and knowledge are two different things." Alexander '- "If that's what you call arrogance, okay then." Punch after punch, no one seems to be gaining the upper hand. Alexander flys back, fires plasma rays at Calamity, and misses. If it's one thing Alexander is well known for, it's precision. Alexander kills the lights with the plasma rays. The entire room turns pitch black. Footsteps and breathing are faintly heard. ''Another moment of silence. '''Calamitous - "Darkness is not your ally...it is not going to help you here! I was born in the darkness. I was surrounded by it...engulfed by it, embraced by it, and I was molded by it! By the time I turned into a man, darkness was my light!" More punches are heard. Shortly, emergency back up lights turn back on. Alexander is on the floor, wiping his face, while Calamity walks around the room. Alexander '- "Does that mask give you night vision or something?!" '''Calamitous '- "This mask? No need to concern yourself about my mask..." Alexander continues firing plasma rays, and finally manages to hit Calamity. The rays were concentrated on him for awhile, then Alexander stops firing. Surprisingly, there is no sign of injury. Alexander continues to fire plasma rays. Calamity blocks the rays with his hands, and redirects it to the walls. The plasma rays would create huge holes in the walls, with confused goons looking inside. Alexander stops firing and flys toward Calamity, and delivers another punch. More loud bangs would continue on. Punch after punch, the duel seemed to be going nowhere. Alexander has received several bruises, while Calamity shows no signs of pain. '''Calamitous - "What's the matter? Getting tired? I can keep going all day, but I'm short on time." Alexander - "....what the hell are you?" Calamitous - "It does not matter what or who I am. What matters is the plan. You see, no one cared who I was...until I put on the mask." Alexander fires more plasma rays which hit Calamitous, but to no effect. The two continue to deliver punches one after another. Alexander starts showing obvious signs of exhaustion and pain. Calamitous on the other hand looks calm and energetic. He removes his hood, and there is golden light emanating from him. Calamitous backs up, and fires golden rays at Alexander. The rays hit Alexander, and it looked like a very painful experience. No other pain could compare with the burning sensation of Sun God rays. Alexander starts screaming, with Calamity and his men calmly looking on. Calamitous '''- "Irony at its finest." '''Alexander - "Ergh...I don't understand! Sun Gods don't exist anymore!" Calamitous '''- "You are mistaken. The Sun Gods...they are very mysterious." A monkey walks into the room. He had a very surprised reaction at Alexander's defeat. '''Monkey #1 - "Sir, our men have managed to kill all the police that were at the warehouses. We've lost contact with their aircraft, so I believe that there was outside intervention. What to do now?" Calamitous - "Did anyone get away?" Monkey #1 '- "No." ''There was an explosion heard on the surface. '''Monkey #2 - "We have company!" Calamitous - "Very, very clumsy." Calamitous - "Rally up the men and take the underground tunnels back to Nox Aeterna. By the time anyone gets inside, the entire place will be deserted. Go!" Calamity drags Alexander to another room. Alexander's vision is blurry, and he sees glimpses of monkeys retreating, monkeys conversing, and other monkeys giving emotionless stares back at Alexander. Calamity throws Alexander into a room, with Bloontonium covering the walls. Calamitous - "In ten minutes, a gas will fill this entire room." Alexander '''- "What gas?" '''Calamitous - "Let's just say, you will first lose your Super Monkey powers, then you fill suffer an excruciating death. The walls are impervious to anything, so don't try firing plasma at it. Farewell, you have my regards." Calamity shuts the door, then Bloontonium quickly covers it. Alexander lies on the floor in panic and exhaustion. Alexander - "Great...what am I supposed to do. Hmm..." Gas prematurely fires into the room. Alexander '- "..." *'Coffee Shop *'August 14, 2012' *'2:36 PM' Gideon - "Andrew...isn't it odd that Alexander isn't back yet?" Andrew - "Uhh, yes actually. I'm pretty sure he's fine. This frappucino is delicious! Hey, since Alexander is gone somewhere, you should take over!" Gideon - "Sigh...we've been through this before! My strength has been long outclassed. I can't shoot plasma or lasers. I'm no longer interested in being a hero anymore...besides, I can't risk the safety of my children now." Andrew - "Don't you miss being a hero?" Gideon - "Yes. Having hundreds of monkeys look up to me, beating criminals to a pulp, being a symbol of Silver City. Alexander does a much better job, and I'm alright with that. Being a doctor is pretty cool, and I'm glad with my life. I have no regrets, and I never will. Can we drop the topic now?" Andrew - "Alright then, sheesh. Err, do you hear that? Is there a crowd outside? Let's check it out." Gideon and Andrew walk outside the coffee shop, to find a rally nearby. There are several police officers and military soldiers standing on the stage, with hundreds of monkeys watching. Gideon - "This is new....since when does Silver City have rallies? Hmm...Andy, shouldn't we look for any of Calamity's goons? There's a very good chance that they could be here." Andrew '- "Shh....let us hear this." '''Carl '- "Attention! Everyone, stop talking! Okay, I'm sure that you're all wondering why there is an announcement going on during this time. The military has a few announcements to make. Sir, go right ahead." 'Soldier #1 '- "Everyone! As you all know, Calamity has been causing trouble again. Some of you heard about the bombings near the city's outskirts. That was just a drill, there is nothing to fear! Some of you have been hearing about Alexander's disappearance. Well, he is currently flying to Ocean Road to continue training! There is nothing to worry about; he will be back tomorrow!" '''Gideon - "What the? Alex always tells us when and where he goes..." Andrew - "They're probably lying." Soldier #2- "As for Calamity, we have another announcement! To the left of me is a statue. This is the typical goon working for Calamity! If you see any monkey dressed like this or any monkey displaying unusual behavior, please report it to your local police stations! Calamity is not presenting much of a threat, so do not be concerned about anything!" Soldier #2 '- "Uhh, I think I'm missing something. Help me out here guys." '''Carl '- "I'll continue. Anyways, the military will be establishing a perimeter around the edges of the city! No one gets in or out without our consent! We will also be monitoring underground activity! As I am currently speaking, there are several officers establishing bases in the underground tunnels! Calamity and his goons have nowhere to hide, so the city is safe!" The crowd starts cheering. '''Gideon - "Somewhere in this crowd, are Calamity's men. The police and military are just telling Calamity their plans. Very stupid if you ask me." Andrew - "Yeah, I agree with you there." Carl '''- "That is all for now. Please head back to your homes." '''Gideon - "If anything bad happens now, they shouldn't be so surprised." Andrew '''- "Hahah, yeah. Well, I'm going to head home. See you." '''Gideon - "See you." *'Silver City Military Base' *'September 21, 2012' *'4:38 PM' It has been several weeks since anyone has seen Alexander. There have been numerous attempts to locate him, but to no avail. Search party after search party, there seemed to be no hope. Everyone was asking, "What happened to him? Is he hiding...is he taking a vacation...why did he just disappear?" Monkeys were doubting that Alexander was captured or killed; they did not consider that possibility at all. On the other hand, Calamitous has not showed any activity for weeks... Here is the commander of Silver City's military base, sitting at his desk. A monkey walks inside the room. Soldier #1 - "Sir, while searches for Alexander are still no use, there is good news. Calamitous and his goons haven't done anything in weeks!" Commander - "I am concerned that Calamitous is planning something...as for Alexander, I fear that something bad has happened to him. The thought of him being captured or killed is ridiculous, but there is really no reason that he would vanish. Several officers have asked his two friends about his whereabouts, but they have no clue either." Soldier - "Let's just hope for the best. There is another rally in Silver Central Park going on in two weeks. It is going to be broadcasted across the city as well." Commander '''- "I have no time for that. Have someone watch the rally and inform me about it as soon as possible." '''Soldier - "Yes sir." |-| Chapter 5= Chapters 6-10 Chapter 6= |-| Chapter 7= |-| Chapter 8= |-| Chapter 9= |-| Chapter 10= Category:Blog posts Category:Never archived posts